Boats and other types of watercraft must be supported in a stable, safe and secure manner when such vessels are removed from the water. Typically, such support is provided by a parallel pair of elongate members commonly known as bunk beams or bunk boards (referred to hereinafter as “bunk assemblies”). Such bunk assemblies are utilized in various watercraft supporting structures such as boat lifts, boat trailers, dry dock structures and boat supporting platforms.
Each bunk assembly conventionally employs an elongate metal beam, which is secured to and extends across a respective plurality of vertical support posts. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,830,410. The beam is constructed and configured to carry an elongate cushion, which directly engages the hull of the vessel being supported. Such cushioned beams are designed to securely support the boat without scratching the hull. However, watercraft employ hulls having a wide assortment of shapes and angular configurations. These include, but are not limited to V-hull and step hull vessels, pontoon boats, flat deck vessels and multiple-hull watercraft. Each known bunk assembly is usually compatible with only a single or, at most, a limited variety of hull configurations. In order to properly support a vessel having an alternative hull configuration on a boat lift, trailer or other supportive structure, the existing bunk assemblies must first be removed and replaced with bunk assemblies having a specific angular configuration corresponding to the hull of the boat to be supported. This can be a tedious, time consuming and often expensive procedure for the boat owner, marina or boatyard personnel or boat manufacturer to perform. In order replace the bunk assemblies, the previously attached assemblies must first be disconnected and removed from the remainder of the vessel support structure. The replacement bunk assemblies must then be attached by bolts, rivets or alternative fastening means. This process also requires maintaining an inventory of often bulky and unwieldy bunk assemblies in order to accommodate a variety of boat hull configurations.